


Saucy Crime

by SkeletonBehavior



Category: A1 Sauce - Fandom
Genre: F/M, sauce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonBehavior/pseuds/SkeletonBehavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destin gets heated up when seeing her husband do certain things to himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saucy Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkeletalBehavior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SkeletalBehavior).



> THIS IS A JOKE, MY FRIEND IS OPPOSED WITH A1 SAUCE. SO WHY NOT MAKE A FANFICTION ABOUT IT?

   It was a cold, dewy morning when Destin awoke from her goodnight's rest, she yawned and looked beside her to only realize that someone was missing from the king sized bed. "A1 Sauce?" She called out, no answer. Destin started to get worry, she then got out of bed and slipped into her bath robe and into her fuzzy pink slippers and off she went to look for her missing husband, A1 Sauce. 

   Destin heard something drip, that drip was followed with moaning sounds, those sounds were coming from the living room, the worried woman ran to the living room to see her husband A1 Sauce masturbating to a "pornographic" video of a ketchup bottle getting squeezed by a female hand, the ketchup bottle was giving out loud moans and cries. Destin was in bliss when she was watching her husband touch himself, she never seen him do that to himself at all. She bit her bottom lip and glided over to A1 Sauce and got in his way of the television screen. "You're being a naughty boy arn't you?" she said while slowly running her hands down to her hips, A1 Sauce stopped quickly and gulped. This made Destin even more... Horny. She grabbed A1 Sauce's bottle neck and slammed him to the ground causing him to shatter. 

The End?   
(Kill me.)


End file.
